Best Friend in Progress
by NejiNoodles
Summary: Tenten and Lee are regular teens living in the city, enjoying their basic life. But when a famous family's teen decides to join their school, will things be the same?
1. Chapter 1: This crazy mess

I think i'm going to go with this story for a while. I had a lot of fun writing it (plus I wanted to do something with nejiten) starts kind of slow, i promise it gets better. Oh and yes the story is based in Japan which is why they have a kotatsu. It's like a table, heater, and blanket all in one. Tell me what you guys think. (:

* * *

The very very back of the library. It was the place where you could hide. It was the place where no one would find you. That was nice when you only have one person you want to find you anyway; your best friend. Surprisingly enough I had one, even if he was a dork, had an obsession with Bruce Lee, and a really weird bowl haircut.

"Tenten!" It seemed like thirty librarians turned around at once. All you heard was an eruption of "_SHHHHHHHHHHHH," _but then all was silent again.

"Lee, I told you that you can't yell in a library."

"But I can hardly ever find you! When I do I feel the power of youth…."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Would you just sit down?"

"Yes Tenten?" He was wearing what he always wore. His green t-shirt, camouflage pants, and sneakers. I guess he wouldn't be that much of a dork if he just changed his hairstyle, but I didn't want him to change. If he changed his haircut, next thing he'd change his outfit, and then his personality, and then who knows what? I didn't care if hanging out with Lee kept me from popularity. He made me laugh and we always got along. That was all that mattered.

"Tenten, did you meet the new kid?"

"Lee, I skipped school today."

"But Tenten! You weren't sick!"

"Does it look like I care?" Lee shook his head no. He was such a goody goody.

"Alright then."

"But Tenten!"

"No."

"Tenten!"

"I said no Lee. I want to read my book."

"He's a Hyuuga!" That actually surprised me. The Hyuuga's were one of the richest family's in town. People say they actually built Konoha High, even though none of their kids actually attend school there. They had a huge family. I overheard some of the girls at school say that each kid has their own private tutor. The thought that one of them might be attending our small little high school was a bit hard to picture. They'd stick out like sore thumb. Every one always reads about them in the newspaper and even in some magazines. From what I'd seen, they have very distinct features. Long straight black hair cascades down their backs, even for the boys. They have extremely light blue eyes, and they're somewhat pale. It was like beauty was in their genes. People always wanted to be like them. I, on the other hand, had no desire whatsoever.

"So which one was it?"

"Oh, it was a boy about our age. His name is Neji. I felt kind of bad for him. He seemed angry and out of place. But he was cute."

"Lee stop acting gay."

"I am not! He just seemed so out of place."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Who would of guessed?" I said this with sarcasm in my voice, but Lee was extremely bad at noticing that kind of stuff. So he just kept talking.

"I think he's in our English class, and Biology."

"Yippee."

"He's also in our art class, but that's about it. Come to think of it, he's in our homeroom too. We got pretty lucky huh Tenten?" Lee and I took the same elective for fun. I guess you could say we got lucky for most of the other classes that we shared. I'd have to say the best thing about having Lee as a friend is that he has a certain way with the teachers, as in he never gets in trouble. He always covers for me when I skip so none of the teachers notice. Just then, my phones rang.

"Just a sec Lee. Hello?"

"Tenten it's me. Did you catch the subway home?"

"I'm heading there with Lee right now. Be home soon."

"Okay, just be careful."

"Bye sis."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and grabbed Lee. We ran out of the back entrance to the library and darted a couple blocks to the subway station. Living downtown was pretty nice, and Konoha was a nice place. There wasn't as many gangs or people trying to sell you drugs in the allies compared to other cities. That didn't stop my sister from worrying though. Especially when my parents were only home on the holidays, so she was the only one that took care of me really.

"Come on Tenten! It's about to leave! Run with the power of youth!"

"I'm coming! Would you calm down?"

* * *

My parents worked for the World Health Organization, and were currently in Africa. My sister and I practically raised ourselves, but we knew our parents were just trying to provide so there wasn't any issues there.

"WE'RE HOME HARUKA!"

"Would you stop yelling Lee! I'm right here." Haruka stepped out of the kitchen wearing her usual red mandarin style top with her dark brown hair pulled back into a braid. She really liked looking into our Chinese culture, which is why she made me wear Chinese buns everyday.

"Lee don't you have to go home?"

"Not yet. I told my dad I'd come here." It wasn't a big deal anyway. Lee lived in the apartment right above us, so it's not like he had to walk home in the dark or anything. Haruka made us ramen and we all sat down in the living room under the kotatsu.

"So I heard a Hyuuga entered Konoha High today?"

"Yep, but Tenten didn't meet him because she - OWW HOLY CRAP!" I kicked Lee from under the table. I didn't want my sister knowing i skipped school. She worried to much anyway.

"Lee!" Lee, being the spaz that he is, managed to spill ramen all over himself.

"IT'S REALLY HOT!" While he flailed his arms everywhere like some drunk octopus my sister ran to the kitchen to get him a towel. I'm glad I laughed so much that night, because the next day was when things got stressful.

* * *

Lee ended up sleeping over. He was passed out on the couch when I walked in the living room. It was kind of nice to see him not talking for once. I almost didn't want to wake him up, but waking him up is to good to resist. I grabbed two pans of the kitchen counter and ran back to the couch. In one violent swing I banged them together as hard as I could.

"Wake up Lee!" He fell of the couch yelling.

"Come on you dummy. We have to get ready. Haruka can't give us a ride because she's working at the book store today.

"But i'm tired."

"I don't care. Run up to your apartment and get dressed. i'll race you."

"Okay!" Any time you challenge Lee he's bound to do it. I went in to my room and put my uniform on. My room was actually the little attic of the apartment building. No one else would live up there so the landlord Tsunade said I could have it. My uniform was pretty basic. I refused to wear the skirts like the other girls, so I wore the navy blue boy's pants. I put on my button up white blouse and then slide my Konoha High sweater on over it. It was an okay sweater. It had a V-neck so that I could pull my collar out over it and the Konoha High symbol on the top left side. I pulled my hair back into the usual two buns, grabbed my back pack, and a cereal box. I figure I'd eat my breakfast on the way to school. Lee was already in the hallway.

"I won Tenten."

"Yep, nice job."

The walk to school was quiet (except for Lee's talking). But in the middle of his extremely long speech, something peculiar happened. A long black car rode passed us, and sitting in back was a boy about our age. I didn't get a good look, but all I saw was a pair of angry looking eyes staring back at Lee and me.

"Hey Lee did you?-"

"What Tenten?"

"Never mind"

By the time we arrived we were running to class. We made it to Kakashi's class just in time. Kakashi was a good teacher, but he was extremely strict.

"Thank you for joining us. I was afraid you didn't get my invitation."

"Sorry." This was the basic morning routine. The funny thing was that Kakashi assumed that I cared.

"Well, pass up the essays you all started on Wednesday to the front. If it's not here, it's a zero." I rummaged through my back pack for the essay. I couldn't find it. I…was…screwed. I turned to Lee whispering to my best ability so that Kakashi couldn't hear me.

"Lee I can't find my essay. I must have dropped it when we were running here."

"I always tell you to zip your backpack all the way but noooo."

"Lee! This is serious! You know how easily Kakashi will fail me!" I would have continued to argue with Lee but a certain someone interrupted class.

"I'm sorry i'm late. I had family matters to attend to this morning."

"Of coarse Mr. Hyuuga. Please take your seat." I turned to Lee again.

"How come Mr. Fancy Living gets off so easy?"

"He _is_ a Hyuuga. Maybe this is why they didn't attend school before." Lee had a point. I wouldn't want to attend school if I got all this special attention. The Hyuuga stood up again.

"I found this paper in the hallway." He handed it to Kakashi.

"Oh Tenten, have you lost something?" Kakashi just loved any excuse to get me in trouble. If the opposite of teacher's pet is stray cat that your teachers throws a shoe at everyday, i'm that cat. The only one that got in trouble more than me was that Uzumaki kid.

"You found my essay!" I guess I wasn't totally screwed.

"Not so fast. I didn't find it. Mr. Hyuuga did. I think you owe Neji a thanks."

"Yeah…thanks…whatever." I snatched the paper from my troublesome teacher and set it down with the rest on his desk.

"Your Welcome."

"Huh?"

"I said your welcome, you know, because you thanked me."

"Oh…Right. Thanks again." Well that was awkward. He didn't seem too bad for a rich kid. I guess that was labeling though, I shouldn't have assumed in the first place.

"No fair! Why'd you get to talk to him?"

"Oh stop fan girling Lee!"


	2. Chapter 2:Attack of the question monster

**CHAPTER 2**

All my morning classes went smoothly. Lunch was the same as always. Everything was just the same. So as usual, I decided to ditch. Lee covered for me, again.

All I had to do was wait passing period out in the girls bathroom. Once I heard the bell, I went out through the window in Mrs. Kurenai's classroom. The young teacher was on maternity leave and her classroom was closest to ground level. It was a perfect and easy plan every time. All my teachers after lunch didn't care. I had Deidara, who used to be a delinquent himself, for art. Every one else had to call him Sensei Iwa. After that I had Sensei Jiraya. He was just an old man who gave us the assignment and then slept through the rest of the class. Finally the last class before homeroom was Health class with Sensei Orochimaru. He just creeped me out so I always avoided his class. As I happily skipped down the stairs, I thought about what I might do once I leave school. I could hang out at my sister's bookshop because Konan was working her shift right now, or maybe I should get some lunch first? I was ready for the rest of my do nothing day. If only I'd known what was on the other side of the classroom door.

Why him? Why couldn't it have been someone else? I wasn't afraid to threaten someone else. Make them swear they didn't see me leave the classroom. But no. It was the Hyuuga, and all he was doing was sitting at a desk reading his book.

He looked up when he heard the door open."Hello?"

"Hi…um…why are you here?"

"I took the science test already because I won't be here next week, so the teacher asked me to sit in here while waiting for the other kids to finish. Why are you here?"

Dang it. I was hoping he was ditching too. That would've made things easier.

"The teacher sent me to get you, they're done taking the test."

"But they just started a minute ago."

"Yeah well it's a really short test."

"No it's not. I took it yesterday."

"They must have lengthened the test for you to cover stuff you missed at the beginning of the year. You did just come two days ago."

"But that's what the placement test is for, isn't it?" Okay that is it. I walked over and slammed my hands on the desk.

"Listen, I have been ditching school my entire life and haven't gotten caught so I won't my have record broken by some teacher's pet rich kid. I am going to leave out that window and you are not going to tell a soul because I said so. Got it?"

"Is that so?" He smirked and stood up. He had at least two or three inches on me. It's kind of hard to look tough when your being looked down on. Ugh, I knew this would happen. What now? Is he going to throw me in the top secret Hyuuga prison?

"We don't have a top secret Hyuuga prison." Oops. I guess I said that one out loud. I'll just have to go with it.

"Are you _sure_? 'Cause I don't know; the Hyuuga estate is _pretty_ big."

"Yes I'm sure."

"But if it's a secret, you wouldn't know anyway, would you?"

"If I was going to kill you right now, I wouldn't let you know, would I?"

"Whatever! This is a waste of time anyway."

"It's your fault you know."

"What?"

"You assumed that I would rat you out, and you assumed that I was a teacher's pet."

"I didn't have to assume the last part. I see you in class. The teachers buy anything you say. You ALWAYS hand your work in on time, sometimes even early, AND you always act extra polite when a teachers around. You seem like a teacher's pet to me."

"You look weird when you pout."

"I am not pouting!"

"You know, your just wasting more of your precious time arguing with me."

"I'll go then!"

"Sure."

"FINE!" I raced to the window and jumped out. The minute my feet touched the ground I began to run. That was so stupid! I can't believe I just-

"Hey!"

"WHAT?!"

"You forgot your backpack." Oh for God's sake. I had to run all the way back to the window. It wasn't that far but I was lazy.

"Just toss it down." I caught my backpack and started running again. I looked back again to see if I'd forgotten anything else, but he was just leaning out the window staring. This guy really knew how to get on my nerves.

I walked down the street to the coffee house and got some hot chocolate. I guess I didn't realize how cold it was outside. I mean, it is November already, and were off for Thanksgiving week. That's already a week away!? Wait, if he said he was waiting because he already took the test, then that's ridiculous! We have next week off anyway! So what's the point of him taking the test early? Couldn't he have just taken the test with us? Why was he in the classroom then? That jerk out smarted me at my own game! His whole story was a lie!

My thought train would've continued, but it was actually interrupted by someone else than Lee.

"You there! In the Konoha High Uniform!" A man with a camera and a what looked like a newswoman were running across the street towards me.

"You go to Konoha's main high school is that correct?"

"Yeah." Did she not just see my uniform?

"We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Um… I don't know. I have to- "

"Please, it will only take a minute."

"Okay fine."

"Are you aware that Neji Hyuuga is attending classes at your high school?"

"Well yeah, he's in my homeroom."

"Really? How interesting. Is he in a relationship?"

"I don't know."

"But I thought you were his classmate?"

"I am, but I don't really care."

"Could it be that he's keeping his relationship a secret?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Does that mean you're his girlfriend."

"What!? No! I didn't-"

"You did just say he had a secret relationship. Who else would know that but the person he's in love with?"

"I've hardly even talked to the guy. I don't know what you're-"

"So you did converse with him?"

"Only for like a minute before I left school."

"Was it a secret meeting? Shouldn't you be in school right now? Are you meeting him for a secret date?"

"No! Why do you keep asking me all these questions?" I turned around and headed for the library…that…was…so…stupid.

And to think people actually make a living out of harassing people like that. I just want to go home. Screw the library. Screw my happy relaxing day off. I'm going to the bookstore and talking to Konan. She always helps me sort things out.

I sluggishly walked into the store. Konan was either folding origami or actually working; probably not the latter.

"Konan! I hate my life again."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Touché. So why'd you leave early today?"

"School is boring. Lee always shows me the lessons afterward, so what's the point in going?"

"School is fun if you hang out with the right people. One time, my boyfriend Pain and I -" She stopped herself. I guess that was one of those, "I'll tell you after high school" stories.

"I guess it would be fun if the new kid hadn't come."

"Oh yeah! I heard about that. Isn't he a Hyuuga?"

"If by Hyuuga you mean an arrogant bastard then yes, he's a Hyuuga."

"Whoa easy. I get the impression that you don't like this guy."

"He ruined my day! I wasted five minutes arguing with him when I could have gotten coffee, and then these reporters ran up to me and started yelling pointless questions at me like-"

"Wait, you were interviewed by a real newscast and stuff!"

"Yes."

"Cool! What if your on TV? Was there a camera man?"

"Well yeah but don't think that he was filming…at least I hope he wasn't."

"Which station was it?"

"KLN, why?"

"That's the 1 o' clock news! It's on right now!" WIthin two seconds she switched on the practically prehistoric TV behind the counter. It was practically the size of a toaster. My sister didn't watch TV that much, so she told Konan she'd have to buy one herself if she wanted one for the shop.

"Ugh! Where's the remote?" She looked around. Somehow it had ended up on top of a bookshelf in the back of the store.

"Tenten, catch." She tossed me the remote and I switched the TV to channel seven. I recognized the woman on the screen, her small pixelated mouth ready to ruin my life.

"Come on Konan, do we really have to?"

"Shhhhh! I wanna hear!"

_' Our top story tonight: students attending Konoha high school have had some excitement in this past week when local celebrity Neji Hyuuga decided to attend. We captured some of that excitement on the streets today when interviewing a young Konoha student. She was ecstatic to tell us all about this teen heartthrob.' _

"Ecstatic my a-"

"Shhh!"

"FIne!"

'_After talking to this young student, we were informed that rumors have arose that the young Hyuuga may have a secretive relationship with a lucky girl at Konoha. More on the story will be reported tomorrow. In other news, a new baby fox at the zoo was newly named Kyu-' _ Konan clicked the TV off.

"Well that sucks! They didn't mention your name or anything!"

"Yeah, tough luck." I couldn't even begin to describe how relieved I was. I would've hid away in an alley for eternity if people thought I actually said that stuff.

"So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"The Hyuuga kid's in a relationship?"

"Uh, no."

"Aw what? Nothing exiting ever happens around here!" She slouched back into her chair and continued with her origami.

"You do know your sister's shift starts any minute now and she's never late?" I would have ran out of the store then but the worst happened. My sister's car pulled up in front of the store.

"Quick! Hide!" I went to the very back of the store and crouched behind the shelves. The store wasn't very big so I could hear Haruka and Konan talking.

"Before I leave, would you mind looking at the inventory with me. Something didn't seem right with the manga section."

"Sure Konan." God bless Konan, the origami angel saved my butt, again. I ran out the door as fast as I could. I'd learned my lesson: ditch school earlier. This would probably be the point where Lee'd be yelling, "BUT TENTEN YOU SHOULDN'T SKIP SCHOOL AT ALL!". I never took direction well anyway.

Now that I couldn't go to the bookstore, I headed down the street to the coffee shop. A really nice lady named Haku and her husband Zabuza ran the shop. He seemed kind of scary, so I could see how his wife was definitely his better half. Haku always wore her traditional kimono and served all the customers herself. She was a nice smile to see on a rainy day. Speaking (or thinking I guess) of rain, I felt a slight drizzle hit the top of my head, and soon enough a downpour came like God left the water in his bathtub running. I was lucky that the coffee shop was right around the corner. Since I always kept my hair up in buns I didn't have to worry about the humidity ruining my hair. I sometimes questioned if that was why I wasn't popular. I didn't give it too much thought, but a lot of the other girls did wear their hair down. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and even Karin wore it down or in a beautiful pony tail everyday. I would have continued with my theory, until the familiar smell of roasted coffee beans and homemade cinnamon buns greeted my nose with great satisfaction.

"Good afternoon Tenten." There was Haku. She walked out from behind the counter wearing her typical kimono and pink apron. Her hair silky black hair was pulled back with two chopsticks.

"Hi Haku."

"Tenten you're soaking wet. I'll grab you a towel from the back."

"That's okay, I'll just-" She rushed off before I could finish and was back with a warm, fresh, white towel.

"Thanks Haku."

"Of coarse Tenten. Would you like me to make you the usual?"

"Sure." How was it possible for so much happiness to be in one person? It was like she was specially programmed with a perfect smile. Haku brought me my coffee and I sat down on one of the couches in the back of the shop. It sure wasn't a very good day, but this certainly made it better.

I walked home after finishing my coffee. I knew exactly what I would do; put on my sweatpants and hoody, make popcorn, and become my inner couch potato. I was ready for my lazy evening. I walked up to my apartment building carefree.

Yeah I walked up carefree, until I saw a pair of silky blue eyes starring back at me. There stood Neji, and he looked pissed.


	3. Chapter 3: We're going where?

I didn't know what to do. Obviously if I walked up to the door he start talking to me. By the look on his face, I didn't want to talk to him. I can't just keep standing here staring at him, even though it seems like he could have a very intense stare down. I started walking towards the door. Come on Tenten. It's just one foot in front of the other. You've been doing it your whole life. I wouldn't be _that_ freaked out if it wasn't for the giant man in a black suit standing next to him. A bodyguard? Really? What, does he think a sixteen year old girl is going to mug him? I pulled out my keys and tried to make a beeline for the door, but no. Neji took one step to the left and was blocking the way. He was done playing games, but I wasn't.

"Hey Neji, that's my door."

"No really? I wouldn't have guessed."

"So…Could you move?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have certain matters I need to discuss with you."

"Like what?"

"Like you trying to ruin my life through the tabloids!"

"What? I wasn't trying to ruin your life! That she-bear attacked me!"

"I was right! Your just like all the others! All you wanted to do was make some money off of knowing the "famous" Neji Hyuuga."

"She didn't pay me! In fact all I wanted her to do was leave alone." I slapped on the innocent face just for guilt points. Plus it helped that I could cry on command.

"Oh," Neji put his hands in his pockets, "So you just felt like messing with me, is that it?"

"No, I just wanted my coffee."

"Well…just…don't ever speak with the reporters again. Alright?"

"Gladly." He finally stepped to the side so that I could unlock my door. My face still looked like a lost puppy. I hated when people accused me of things. There was no way I would let this one go. He didn't even say sorry.

"Let me make it up to you."

"Huh?"

"The Hyuuga's are hosting a Thanksgiving dinner with some of the royal families. Why don't you attend with me? I'm always given two extra invitations but I never use them.

"I can't go out on Thanksgiving. My sister and I are already-"

"Oh no, it's not on Thanksgiving day. It's the day before. You could even bring your boyfriend if you'd like."

Wait, what? Boyfriend? I didn't have a boyfriend!

"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Sure you do. That boy in the green shirt that always follows you around."

"Lee? That's repulsive! Lee is like my brother! Would you date your brother?"

"Hopefully not, considering i'm a guy."

"So you'd date your sister?"

"Hanabi!? There's no way I would date Hanabi! The fact that you would even make that argument is disturbing!"

"I'm glad I made my point."

"So you'll come?"

"I don't think I should."

"Why not?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you act so different. Normal people don't turn down an invitation to a royal ball!"

"Are you saying I'm not normal?" The conversation quickly rose from a friendly invitation to a heated argument. This guy was pissing me off.

"No that's not it at all! I just want to know why you won't go!"

"Because I won't fit in okay!?" My voice cracked a little. Did I really just say that? I don't show that self-conscious girly side to anyone, so why to this jerk?

"We would have a dress ready for you and I'm sure my cousin Hinata could help you with etiquette. There's no reason for you to feel out of place."

Did I detect a hint of sympathy? This has to be the strangest conversation I have ever had.

"Well then, fine. I'll go."

He didn't say anything else because I didn't give him the chance to. I nudged past him and ran into my apartment. Thank God that's finally over-

"Tenten who was that?"

"Oh! Jesus, Haruka! I thought you were still at the shop! Don't scare me like that!"

"I've been standing here the whole time."

"Well, I just, I'm going to bed!"

"But it's only 6 o'clock? Is everything okay?" I loved my sister to death, but sometimes she worries to much. I can't imagine how she'd react if she knew I skipped school. Knowing her, she would assume i'm part of some gang and pass out. But I love her anyway.

"Oh, by the way, I'm going to the royal ball during break."

"WHAT?"

"Good night Haruka!"


End file.
